oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsumura Tomiji
Katsumura Tomiji is a fancharacter created by Cure Shabon for the canon season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. He is a first-grade student at the all-boy school L'Ecole de la Forêt-Noire. While in the first season he is nothing more than a civillian ally, in GoGo he becomes Cure Mocha '(キュアモカ ''Kyua Moka), the Pretty Cure of Devotion. History Appearance Tomiji is a small and slender boy with short, slicked back russet brown hair and bespectacled chocolate brown eyes. His casual clothing in the first season consisted of a white dress shirt under a tan sweatervest, a dark red tie, ochre pants and brown loafers. In GoGo, it consists of a long-sleeved taupe shirt under a fawn-colored button-up vest, orange pants and brown and yellow sneakers. Personality Tomiji is painfully shy and a worrywart of sorts, but all in all he is a well-meaning kid who is fiercely loyal to those close to him. He starts out as a reclusive boy with a single close friend, Shiraishi Yue, but after learning about the Pretty Cures' identities and joining in their circle of friends, he becomes much more sociable, though still rather awkward. Relationships Tomiji strongly admires the other Cures, especially Nozomi. He thinks of her, Rin, Komachi and Karen as older sister figures to him, and eventually becomes close friends with Urara. He is also frightened of Masuko Mika, and seems to be in decent terms with the mascots, especially Cider, who he forms a bond with much like Nozomi and Coco's, Komachi and Nuts' and Urara and Syrup's. Cure Mocha ''' "The Rich Warmth of Devotion! Cure Mocha!" 献身の豊かなぬくもり！キュアモカ！ Kenshin no Yutaka na Nukumori! Kyua Moka! Cure Mocha (キュアモカ Kyua Moka), also known as the Cure of Devotion, is Cure Lemonade's counterpart and uses the element of air manifested as mist. Tomiji earns his powers early on in GoGo after standing up for Cider when she is in danger, and as Cure Mocha, who possesses high speed and stamina, he is much more confident and courageous. He can use the attack Jasper Swirl, in which he summons a trail of brown and orange mist energy which rushes towards the opponent and encircles it, immobilizing it and usually destroying it. Although he possesses a Cure Fleuret of his own, the Swirl Fleuret, he doesn't participate in Rainbow Rose Explosion, as it's summoned by Cider's amulet rather than Coco; to make up for this, the Swirl Fleuret is used to perform a powered-up version of the Jasper Swirl called Jasper Whirlwind, which is only slightly weaker than Rainbow Rose Explosion. He does, however, get to take part in Floral Explosion. Etymology Katsumura (桂村): Katsu (桂) translates to "cinnamon", alluding to his theme color as Cure Mocha, brown. Mura (村) is a common Japanese surname ender meaning "village". Tomiji (冨児, written as とみじ): Tomi (冨) can mean "abundant, ample" or "rich, wealthy", while Ji (児), like Ko (子), means "child". Trivia *Tomiji was originally created due to the author, after a while, realizing that the pairing of Coco and Nozomi was "boring" as it had no real competition. His original incarnation, who had the surname Hagiwara and a different intro phrase, was a Cure since the first season, and his interest in Nozomi was much more romantically-inclined and possessive. *Other than his fear of Mika, he also has claustrophobia and arachnophobia. Because of this latter fear, Arachnea is his least favorite Nightmare member. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) Original Characters